Just like a Fairytale
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: There was once a fair maiden, trapped atop a mountain. Surrounded by fire and guarded by a dragon. One day, a warrior set out to conquer the mountain, walk through the fires, and slay the dragon. The warrior's name was Ruby Rose. One shot


Ruby Rose stood on a ridge, overlooking the valley below. Filled with cherry trees, which were loosing their blossoms at a steady pace. The autumn breeze proved to colder then anticipated, forcing her to put her hood on as her cape flapped in the wind. Crescent Rose hung from her lower back, ready for immediate use. It was a cloudy afternoon, night was coming at a rapid rate.

She knew she had to hurry, yet as she stood on that hill and she recalled a story her mother had told her.

...

There was once beautiful maiden, trapped atop a mountain. Surrounded by fire and guarded by a fearsome dragon. No one dared to try and retrieve her from the mountain. Except for one brave warrior. One day he began to climb the mountain.

...

Ruby snapped herself out of the nostalgic thoughts as slid down the steep grassy hill. As she neared the base of the hill, she went into a roll and picked up speed. Rose pedals were left in her wake as she sprung out of her roll and leaped over the silver fencing. Landing in a crouched position, she exhaled slowly through her nose. Her hot breath clearly visible in the cold air.

She slowly stood up as the pink cherry blossoms pedals swirled around her, shaken from their trees by the occasional gust.

Ruby began her march, seeing several grey and blue androids turn their attention towards her. Their optics went from blue to red as they charged her, leveling their rifles at her.

The young woman whipped out her own weapon and surged forward, jumping off a stone bench that sat under a cherry tree and bringing her feet up to kick the first android in the head. As the machine fell onto its back she landed on its head, sending sparks, tiny bits of circuit board and orange hydraulic fluid spraying outwards from its shattered cranium. Another android closed in, armed with a shotgun.

Ruby ducked under the first shot, bringing her scythe forward and driving it into the machines's neck. The Huntress then yanked the robot forward, towards the ground. As it fell she rolled across its back, ripping its head off in the process and sending it flying towards one of its brethren.

The android was stunned by the impact and dropped its weapon as the young woman brought her scythe to bear, cutting the machine in two right down the middle.

...

"Was he scared?" Ruby asked her mother.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Even though he had a climb a big ole mountain?" She asked.

"He wasn't scared of the mountain." Summer replied.

...

An android grabbed her from behind, pulling out a shock stick and driving it into her side. Ruby cursed under her breath as she felt the jolts of electricity travel through her body.

She switched Crescent Rose back into sniper rifle form, flipping the weapon around and tucking it under her arm. A thunderous BOOM echoed through the air as she fired a shot right through the machine's chest.

The shell of the android fell onto its back as Ruby switched her weapon back into scythe mode and blocked a downward strike from an android carrying an old fashioned sword. She shoved the blade away, and spun around driving the spiked end of her weapon into the android before jumping up and spinning around, bringing the impaled machine down on one of its comrades with a satisfying CRUNCH.

She grinned and looked to her target.

Schnee Manor.

No doubt it was crawling with androids as well.

In that moment, a heavy blade knocked her scythe out of her hands.

She yelped and jumped back as the same sword came down on her previous position.

Before her stood the towering Giant Armor, backed by an impressive amount of heavily armed androids. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a pair of silver daggers that had been strapped to her shoulders.

She starred down her adversary's for a brief moment, recalling more of her mother's story.

...

"What about all the fire, was he scared of that?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Her mother said, shaking her head.

Ruby was awestruck, she leaned forward with her mouth a gape. Revealing the empty space that was once occupied by one of her baby teeth.

"Not even the dragon?"

A slight smile formed on Summer's lips.

"Not even the dragon." She replied, tapping her daughter on the nose with her index finger.

"Wooooow...how's is that even possible?" The little girl asked.

Summer chuckled.

"I'll tell you when we get to the end of the story."

...

Ruby snarled as she noticed three androids charging forward with bayonets strapped to their rifles. She sidestepped a thrust from one of the androids, slashing its throat with a well placed thrash. Oil and sparks shot from the wound as the machine's eyes went dark.

She grabbed the android and spun it around as it's companions riddled it's torso with gunfire. She was forced to roll back as the Giant Armor brought its massive blade down on her position.

Then she surged forward, leaving a explosion of rose petals in her wake. She ducked under the swing of an android armed with a battle axe and got behind it, driving her dagger into its back. Another mechanical solider rushed her with a spear, but as she yanked her dagger out of its comrades back, she kicked the spear away and sprung forward. Getting inside the androids guard and stabbing it in the chest.

She was once again forced to dart out of harms way as the Giant Armor attacked again, this time trying to crush her under foot. However, the huntress landed next to her scythe. She picked up the weapon and brought it up to block against the Giant's incoming strike, knowing that if she tried to dodge she'd end up loosing limb.

She was fast, but not that fast.

The massive sword struck her precious weapon and broke it clean in half.

With a grunt, the young woman fell back onto the ground as the Giant Armor held her at sword point while it's smaller minions quickly encircled her.

...

"The Warrior had climbed the mountain, facing many challenges along the way. Next, he had to cross the ring of fire." Summer explained.

Her daughter's eyes were wide with bewilderment.

Would someone ever go through all that trouble for her?

Would some one love her that much?

How could anyone face such adversity in the name of love?

...

Little had she known then, she wasn't meant to be the maiden. She was the warrior. She had reached the summit of her mountain. Next came the fire.

She was held at gun point by the androids, who walked her through the crowded bell room. Her hood remained on, but even then the guests of the Schnees' guests hissed at her.

Freak

Weirdo

Trash

She blocked it out. She blocked it all out. Not intending to give them the reaction they so desperately desired. However, one man stepped into her path, bringing her to a halt.

"Someone like you has a lot of nerve showing up here." He hissed.

Ruby remained silent.

"People like you are what's wrong with this kingdom. You disgust me!"

Ruby steeled her nerves, normally someone shouting at her like that would cause her to jump.

Not today.

"What kind of person would want to cause all this strife for a family like the Schnees'? All because of a bad choice you made. Why drag others down with you."

Ruby felt herself growing angrier.

The Weiss' parents were to blame for their poor relationship with their daughter.

Not her.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself?"

Ruby still refused to answer, instead she closed her eyes. Trying even harder to block the man's hateful words out.

The man scoffed and took off her hood, snapping his fingers right in front of her face.

"Hey, lesbo, I'm talking to you."

...

"After he walked through the fire, it was time to face the dragon." Summer continued.

"But how?!" Ruby exclaimed unable to wait any longer.

"How could he climb a mountain, walk through fire, and still be able to fight a dragon. Tell me how he was that brave mom! What's his secret?!" She begged.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you." She said with a laugh.

"He wasn't afraid of the mountain, the fire or the dragon because he knew that this girl, this maiden, was worth it. Even after all that, he knew that she would be worth it."

Ruby gave her mother a quizzical look.

"I'm not sure if I get it..." She muttered.

The woman ruffled her daughter's hair with a smile.

"You'll understand one day."

...

Ruby's eyes snapped open.

"Move." She muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked.

Ruby punched the man in the throat before yanking his cutlass from his belt as he fell over before turning to face the android guards. One charged with its bayonet leveled at her chest, she sidestepped the charge and drove the silver blade through the machine's head before ducking as an android tried to attack her from behind with the butt of its rifle, spinning around a bisecting the robot with one swift strike.

The crowd parted as she advanced towards the marble staircase, performing a flourish with her sword as she neared Mr and Mrs. Schnee.

Ruby's dragon wasn't the big powerful fire breathing monster she had expected it to be. This dragon was a simple treasure hoarder, sitting on his mound of shiny things and puffing out his chest whenever he needed to scare somebody.

The huntress wasn't fooled by the display, she strolled right up to Mr. Schnee who turned to find the edge of a cutlass gently resting against his neck.

"Evening sir." She said flatly.

"E-evening Ms. Rose." He stammered.

She pulled the sword away from him and walked past him, heading up the stairs.

As she ascended, Mr. Schnee turned to watch her disappear at the top of the stair case. He then turned to see the trail of shocked guests and destroyed androids that she had left in her wake.

He felt himself turn red and the vein along his neck bulge, and with the stomp of his foot he expressed his frustration.

...

Weiss awoke from her nap to hear someone knocking at her door.

The Heiress was dressed in grey sweats and her white Beacon Academy sweater.

"Coming!" She said after stretching her arms.

She slowly got up from bed and let her guest in.

As she opened it, Ruby staggered in with a groan. She dropped a cutlass that was covered in oil and orange hydraulic fluid.

"Ugggghhhhh." The huntress groaned, falling face first onto Weiss' bed. Although her legs hung of the edge limply.

"Ruby! What happened!?" The Heiress asked.

"Your entire home security system." She replied.

Weiss felt a rush of anger overcome her.

"Dad..." She hissed.

"Yup." Ruby replied.

"Ruby I'm *so* sorry, he must of had the androids programmed to recognize you as a threat." Weiss began, kneeling at the foot of her bed.

"Damn right I'm a threat. Nobody keeps me from seeing you." Her fellow huntress grumbled before sighing heavily.

"Why do your parents have to make date night SOOOOOO DIFFICULT." Ruby groaned.

"If I had known they were going to do that, I would of used my override or-"

"Weiss-" Ruby said, turning her head so that half of her face could be seen. Even then, her hair obstructed some features.

"-Its ok. I know you wouldn't of let them do that to me. They went behind your back, there's nothing you could of done about it."

The Heiress nodded, although Ruby could tell she was still angry with herself.

"You could always move in with me and Yang." She suggested with a goofy grin.

"I know how much you love her puns."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes.

"Dunce." She scoffed.

Ruby pushed herself fully onto the bed before rolling over onto her back and looking to Weiss

"The one and only." She beamed.

Weiss smiled as she stood up.

"So...do you think you'll need a minute or-"

Ruby rolled off the bed and sprang to her feet.

"Nope. Besides, I can't relax in this place. Not with all the people that want to stone me to death downstairs. The sooner we leave the better." She explained.

Weiss nodded slowly, realizing the abuse the poor girl must of taken getting here.

"Alright, let me change real quick."

Ruby nervously drew a circle on the floor with the tip of her boot.

"Okay."

"Um...could you step outside for just a minute or two?" Weiss asked.

"I can't watch?!" Ruby yelped.

"No, you cannot." Weiss grumbled, her expression hardening.

"B-but I destroyed like a gazillion androids!" She protested.

"We don't have that many androids." Weiss retorted.

"How would you know?! You were asleep!" Ruby exclaimed.

The Heiress sighed.

"Ruby, please. We're never gonna get out of here with you-"

"Weisssssss." Ruby whined.

"Ruby Rose, Out! Or no hugs for two weeks!" Weiss snapped.

"You're meeeeeannnn." The huntress huffed.

The door closed behind her, leaving her standing out in the hall.

After a few minutes of waiting, Weiss emerged wearing the same outfit she had worn the night they had all gone out undercover in an effort to track down Roman.

"Oh wow." Ruby muttered.

"One of your favorites right?" Weiss asked.

Her fellow Huntress nodded rapidly.

"See, I reward acts of gallantry." The Heiress said, running her finger up Ruby's chin.

"And, if you play your cards right, *you* can dress me up anyway you like." Weiss said with a sly grin before strutting off down the hall.

Ruby stood flabbergasted as she watched the Heiress walk off.

"I gotta break into this place more often." She muttered.

...

The duo made their way down the stairs with their arms linked.

The crowd was completely quiet as they made their way towards the front door, stepping over inactive androids.

"Excuse meeee." Ruby sang as she passed the guy who had been harassing her earlier.

As they reached the front door, the Huntress turned to say one last thing.

"I'll have her back by 11 Mr. Schnee!"

With that, the two exited the manor.

...

Outside, night had fallen. The remains of androids still strewn across the yard.

As the two made their way down towards the main gate, Ruby went to claim her weapon.

Weiss was shocked.

"They broke Crescent Rose?" She asked.

"Yup, they sure did. Well it was actually just one Giant Armor." Ruby replied, tucking the two halves of the weapon under her arm.

"A Giant Armor?!" Weiss yelped, surprised such a thing was roaming the grounds after the injury she had sustained fighting one of them.

"Yeah, it sucked. It's alright though. I can fix Crescent Rose." The Huntress said, bending over and picking up an intact cherry blossom before planting it in her date's hair.

"Besides...you're worth it." Ruby told her.

Weiss' cheeks flushed red and smile formed on her face.

With that, Ruby took her maiden away from the mountain, the fire, and the dragon.

Just like a fairy tale.

...

A.N- I hope this was an enjoyable read! I'm kinda worried that Weiss is a little OC in some parts, but I'm pretty confident in how Ruby turned out. Even though she was being pretty serious for most of the story. Anywho, feedback is appreciated! I have a two more one shots that I want to put out in addition to the next chapter in The Mighty Eighth. My AU RWBY story.

Until next time,

Wolf Out!


End file.
